The scarlet embrace
by Iseria Dweller
Summary: The experiment was a failure. Arecia Al Rashia discovered that the key to her success might lie in a combination of who gets to be on the throne of dominion. However, the more Arecia rearranges the puzzle, the more the pieces began to stray.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** It's finally great to be back online! * cuddles her new laptop * although I hate windows 8...-.-...

Anyways. Decided to 'break into' my computer by writing a new fic. It's the perfect way to spend my whole sunday afternoon which is otherwise, lonely.

A little word of warning though.

Laptop keyboards = pain in the ass to type with.

This fic is mainly inspired from Crushed Melody's Black Out fic. You know what that means. Lots of torture and violence. If this isn't your kind of fic, turn back.

**The Scarlet Embrace.**When the crystallization was complete, the young woman was no more than a crystal statue… a poignant reminder of the classmate Tokimiya had spent most of her afternoon walks with.

Her body was completely numbed. Her fingers could no longer summon the strength to push her twin daggers back to it's hammerspace. Instead, the metal fell uselessly onto the ground with a defeating clang.

The pain she had felt earlier when the enemy Byakko soldier speared her at her ribs, was not present. No. A greater pain awaited her and it came in the form of the oldest in Class 0, crystalized.  
No amount of pain could match the stinging sorrow in the dying girl's heart as the crystal before her shattered into a million fine pieces, blending into the blood covered soil.

It was only then did she realized that there would be no more afternoon walks with Seven.

xxx

The akashic records for her children was a complete mess. Thanks to the experiment. Arecia Al Rashia clicked her tongue in annoyance as another one of her pawns breathed it's last life. Her patience was beginning to thin. The crystals were proving to be much more of an annoyance more then anything else.

Arecia paced along the aisle of dusty leather bound records, her footsteps kicking up dust and mildew spores along the threadbare violet carpets of the divine library.

That girl would have to go.

Love was a nuisance. Tokimiya was nothing more but an obstacle.

Arecia's slow stroll came to a halt before a balcony of stone and moss. Instinctively reaching out for a stick of nicotine, the deity approached the structure with caution. It wasn't as if she was bothered by the heights but the akashic records were allocated disturbingly near the ruins of valhalla, city of deserted dreams and false gods.

As such, if one were to lean over an open space, they would see the threads of time coursing through repeatedly.

Arecia had no desire to witness her fate.

Today had been a long day. Arecia decided that there was nothing more she could've done but to reset the experiment back to zero.

With a graceful flick of her wrist, red colored threads materialized in her gloved hands. Time and reality in a certain plane of existence began to rewind.

The dead would roam the lands once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **…...Really. I cannot comprehend how the new laptop and open office formats this damn thing -.-...I really hate formatting things. So I really apologize if the formatting hurts your eyes x.x''''

**Chapter 2: Stale party**

"This whole entire party is totally stale, don't you think so?"

Number six was making herself far too comfortable, sitting right on top of Machina's tainted sheets with a glass of alcohol she had managed to nick off from the cabinet in the cafeteria.

It only took a bit of a bribe from their creepy resident doctor before number six had access to the alcohol cabinet under the pretense of an errand for Dr. Kazusa.

Now Machina was somewhere in his laboratory, out cold with Etro knows what Kazusa might do to pretty little boys in his lab but Sice was not going to fret over it. She was enjoying the alcohol combo while her classmate was giving the new transfer student a - friendly - introduction.

A very _anal_ introduction to be frank.

"So, the little housewife thinks that she can weasel herself into our elite group and make herself at home..." Sice sighed as she drank to Rem's cries. "I think Mother must be drunk."

Cater emptied the bullets into Tokimiya's ribcage. "You know, they say that pleasure gets a bit more intensified when you're in pain."

Rem's eyes grew as big as dinner plates. She was going to die. In this Etro forsaken school that was worse then the concentration camp of the Milites army.

She had tried screaming but no one came to her help. Why should anyone bother with Mother Arecia's precious elite students?

The number one rule of Suzaku Peristylium Academy - mantles of red only belonged to the cream of the crop. You don't question them and you simply do not fuck around with them.

Sice ran her gloved fingers through the tressles of the red haired class 11 student who gallantly attempted to come to Tokimiya's rescue.

And here she was, on all fours before Sice, unclothed and shuddering from pain and pleasure.

"Are you going to make her stand there?" Sice questioned as she grabbed hold of the Class 11 girl.

"What do you have in mind?" Cater was licking the tip of her pistol. Her weapon was itchy for blood. As itchy as Sice's scythe.

"What do I have in mind?" Sice laughed. "Does Kurasame not fuck Emina in his bedroom? You just wait and see."

Tokimiya felt herself being kicked forward, the impact sending her down to her knees before the silver haired woman and the ginger haired gunslinger girl.

Kicking the Class 11 girl to the floor, Sice pointed at Rem.

"Rip her uniform off."

The protest was met with a bullet to her bare thigh.

"Did they not teach you manners?" Cater was beginning to get annoyed. "Don't question your superiors. Now do what she says before I plant a bullet in your vagina and trust me, I'll do it."

The Class 11 student bowed her head in silent apology to Rem. "I'm very sorry..."

But Rem couldn't direct her anger at the student before her.

She was being violated by her own classmates.

"Hurry up."

The red mantle went first, following by the buckles of her top. Sice couldn't help but observed that the new transfer student was absolutely busty. Bustier then their class president.

Sice grew impatient. "Just fuck her, for crying out loud. I'm growing bored and I want to go to sleep really soon."

The Class 11 member's eyes grew wide as the silver haired woman kicked her, forcing her to straddle Rem.

"You're a virgin? I'm surprised because I thought Class 11 has the best fucks ever." Sice slammed the side of her prized heel leather boots against the gentle brown haired girl's neck. "No worries, I'll teach you how to fuck. Trust me, you should be honored that you'll be scissoring a Class Zero member. It's not everyday that such a unworthy scholar like you would get to taste one of us."

The Class 11 student shrieked in pain as the silver haired woman kicked her again, forcing her to kiss the busty student underneath her.

Her kiss was full of fear and disgust. None of them knew who the other was. They were total strangers and Rem Tokimiya was going to be deflowered by a younger schoolmate who was not even a part of their class.

And the ring leader who was directing the sweet petite brown haired girl's fingers into her was a local pyschopath and her room mate was a gunslinger girl from hell.

Rem released a cry helplessly as her barrier of innocence was broken. But the gunslinger girl had her head cradled on her lap, pulling at her milky auburn hair while the scythe wielder was squeezing and pinching around her bare chest, urging her to some sort of climax.

The more Rem resisted, the more harder it got. The new transfer student found her body reacting against her will. Rem arched her back upwards, wanting to be closer...closer to who, she knew not.

Gloved fingers ran across the peaks of Rem's chest and her skin shrivelled with strange need. At the same time, that very specific area in between her legs were exploding with intense need.

Sice laughed as Cater pressed her lips against the new transfer student's lips, muffling out her cry of release.

The next victim would be Machina.


End file.
